


Game Of Thrones: Seven Kingdoms - Season Three (Scene-By-Scene Breakdown)

by clouddragon94



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clouddragon94/pseuds/clouddragon94
Summary: For the main project, follow this link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152157/chapters/45519457





	1. "Valar Dohaeris"

**Teaser  
** Scene 1: Robb marries Talisa in a small ceremony. Catelyn watches disapprovingly.

 **Act One**  
Scene 2: Robb’s army approaches Harrenhal. A brief conversation between Robb and Roose Bolton about the state of the war and the motivation behind taking Harrenhal. Robb speaks with Cat; she expresses her belief that his marriage to Talisa was reckless and dangerous, citing Robb’s vows to marry one of Walder Frey’s daughters. Robb claims that Catelyn has no right to call anyone reckless.  
Scene 3: Harrenhal is taken; the castle is abandoned and its people slaughtered. Talisa finds Qyburn in the ruins; Robb has Catelyn confined to a cell. Roose and Rickard Karstark observe the scene and discuss their cause’s recent losses.  
Scene 4: Children play in the destroyed ships in Blackwater Bay.  
Scene 5: Podrick interrupts Bronn’s visit to the brothel to bring him to Tyrion.  
Scene 6: Tyrion examines his new scar. Cersei enters and questions him about his upcoming meeting with Tywin.  
Scene 7: Bronn and Podrick arrive outside Tyrion’s chambers. A brief conversation between Bronn and Ser Meryn.  
Scene 8: Walk and talk between Tyrion, Bronn, and Pod. Tyrion bribes Bronn into remaining in his service.  
Scene 9: Davos wakes up on an island. He catches the attention of a passing ship.  
Scene 10: Three men on a rowboat approach Davos; they grant his passage after Davos reveals himself to have fought for Stannis.

 **Act Two**  
Scene 11: Davos speaks with Salladhor Saan. The chat explains to us that Stannis has grown closer to Melisandre and has even overseen the human sacrifice of soldiers and lords. Davos insinuates that he will kill Melisandre.  
Scene 12: Tyrion visits Tywin. He demands Casterly Rock as his reward for defending King's Landing, but is refused and shamed.  
Scene 13: Sansa and Shae watch the ships. Littlefinger approaches and informs Sansa that they will soon be able to leave the city; Ros, meanwhile, warns Shae about Littlefinger.  
Scene 14: Talisa and Robb have a brief chat. Roose interrupts with news from Winterfell and Riverrun.  
Scene 15: Robb passes this news onto Catelyn. The news from Riverrun is revealed to be an announcement of the death of Hoster Tully, Catelyn's father; Robb agrees to attend the funeral. The other message updates them on Winterfell - the castle is torched, Bran is missing, and Theon is under custody.  
Scene 16: Brief scene of Ramsay torturing Theon.

 **Act Three**  
Scene 17: Joffrey and Margaery travel through the streets in carriages. Margaery exits her carriage and interacts with some of the citizens; she enters an orphanage.  
Scene 18: Margaery speaks to the orphans and gives them presents.  
Scene 19: Margaery exits the orphanage. Joffrey watches from his carriage, stunned.  
Scene 20: A dinner between Joffrey, Cersei, Loras, and Margaery. The scene should establish a tension between Margaery and Cersei.  
Scene 21: Arya, Gendry, and Hot Pie cut through a forest. The group encounters some members of the infamous Brotherhood Without Banners, including Thoros of Myr and Anguy. The Brotherhood escort the trio to an inn.

 **Act Four**  
Scene 22: Davos returns to Dragonstone.  
Scene 23: Davos questions Stannis’ recent decisions and throws blame at Melisandre. He attempts to stab her, but is stopped by some guards. Stannis orders him placed into a cell.  
Scene 24: Establishing shot of the Crossroads Inn.  
Scene 25: Arya, Gendry, and Hot Pie dine with Thoros. Beric brings in the Brotherhood’s latest capture: the Hound. Arya and the others try to leave, but the Hound recognizes Arya and reveals her identity.  
Scene 26: The Starks prepare to depart Harrenhal; Roose is mentioned to be staying behind. A cold exchange between Talisa and Catelyn. Rickard speaks with Robb and opines that the march to Riverrun is a distraction. Robb questions his faith in the Northern cause and Rickard answers by expressing his fears that Robb lost the war when he married Talisa.

 

 

 

 


	2. "Growing Strong"

 

 **Teaser  
**Scene 1: Hoster Tullys funeral takes place. Edmure Tully and Brynden ‘The Blackfish’ Tully are introduced.

 **Act One**  
Scene 2: Robb holds court and congratulates Edmure on his victory at the Stone Mill. He shuts down some criticism from Karstark, then adjourns the meeting. Behind closed doors, he shames Edmure for his military decisions.  
Scene 3: Jaime and Brienne bicker their way across a field.  
Scene 4: Jaime and Brienne bicker their way through some woods; they can discuss Brienne’s allegiance to Renly. While traveling, the two encounter a farmer and let him walk free.

 **Act Two**  
Scene 5: Joffrey and Cersei debate Margaery.  
Scene 6: Shae helps Sansa into her clothes and warns her about Littlefinger. Ser Loras arrives to escort Sansa to the gardens.  
Scene 7: Loras and Sansa discuss their meeting at the Hand’s Tourney in Season 1. Sansa is taken to Margaery, who introduces Sansa to her grandmother, Olenna Tyrell. The two women gently pressure Sansa into revealing details about Joffrey’s true nature.  
Scene 8: Talisa tends to the two young Lannister captives, Willem and Martyn Lannister.  
Scene 9: The Blackfish comforts Catelyn as she mourns the death of her father and the apparent death of Bran.

 **Act Three**  
Scene 10: Arya and Gendry prepare to depart the Inn at the Crossroads with the Brotherhood; Arya is now a valuable hostage to the Brotherhood. Hot Pie reveals his decision to stay behind with the innkeep and farewells Gendry and Arya.  
Scene 11: Shae sneaks into Tyrion’s chambers and discusses Littlefinger’s interest in Sansa.  
Scene 12: Margaery approaches Joffrey’s chambers.  
Scene 13: Joffrey questions Margaery about her previous marriage to Renly Baratheon. Margaery manages to take control of the conversation and win Joffrey over despite his insecurities.

 **Act Four**  
Scene 14: The Brotherhood enters their secret headquarters.  
Scene 15: Barristan Selmy reveals himself as the defacto leader of the Brotherhood. The Hound is confronted for his past crimes and the past crimes of his family, including the murder of Mycah. Barristan agrees to fight the Hound in a trial by combat.  
Scene 16: Brienne debates whether or not to ford the river or cross a bridge.  
Scene 17: Brienne and Jaime cross the bridge. Jaime manages to steal one of Brienne’s swords and gets into an intense fight, until they are interrupted by the arrival of Bolton hunters. The farmer from earlier is revealed to have sold them out, and Brienne and Jaime are captured.

 


	3. "Gold, Steel, and Sapphire"

**Teaser  
** Scene 1: The Hound fights Barristan in a trial by combat and kills him. Thoros manages to resurrect him.

 **Act One**  
Scene 2: The Brotherhood sets the Hound free and promises to repay the money the stole from him.  
Scene 3: Jaime and Brienne are escorted through the woods by the Boltons. Jaime warns Brienne that, when they make camp, some of the men will likely try to rape her.  
Scene 4: A small council meeting. Littlefinger plans to leave for the Vale and Tyrion is named the new Master of Coin. Additionally, Tywin lays out his plans to avoid another attack from Stannis Baratheon: by sending Lannister and Tyrell troops to occupy the short-staffed Stormlands.

 **Act Two**  
Scene 5: Melisandre leaves Dragonstone.  
Scene 6: Arya confronts Gendry about beginning to conform into the Brotherhood.  
Scene 7: Thoros, Barristan and Arya discuss Barristan’s resurrections, the Hound’s fate, and the death of Ned Stark.  
Scene 8: Stannis visits his wife, Selyse.  
Scene 9: Stannis visits his daughter, Shireen. He informs her that Davos incarcerated for treason.

 **Act Three**  
Scene 10: Shireen visits Davos in his cell and begins teaching him how to read.  
Scene 11: Tyrion and Podrick collect the royal ledgers from Littlefinger. Afterward, Tyrion and Littlefinger discuss Ros’ prior incarceration.  
Scene 12: Tyrion and Bronn escort Podrick through the brothel hallways.  
Scene 13: Tyrion and Bronn hand Podrick over to three prostitutes as his reward for saving Tyrion’s life.  
Scene 14: Tyrion meets with Olenna to discuss financing the royal wedding. After, Bronn enters and Tyrion learns from the ledgers that the crown has been borrowing money from the Iron Bank for years. Podrick returns. He claims that the prostitutes refused to take his money. Bronn and Tyrion demand details.

 **Act Four**  
Scene 15: Tyrion brings his concerns about the Iron Bank to Tywin. Tywin acknowledges the threat the Bank could pose, but reveals that the Crown will be unable to repay the loans due to the war effort and due to the fact  
that the Lannister gold mines have gone dry.  
Scene 16: Jaime talks Locke into sparing Brienne from rape. As his reward, Jaime has his sword hand cut off.

 


	4. "Oathbreaker"

**Teaser** **  
**Scene 1: Jaime is humiliated by Locke and the Bolton soldiers. He attempts to fight them but is quickly defeated.

 **Act One**  
Scene 2: Jaime travels on horseback, looking exhausted.  
Scene 3: Jaime expresses his desire to die. Brienne chastises him for giving up and urges him to say alive.  
Scene 4: Ros informs Varys of Littlefinger’s plans to smuggle Sansa out of the city.  
Scene 5: Joffrey, Margaery, Olenna, and Cersei visit the Sept of Baelor. Cersei and Olenna discuss the upcoming royal wedding. Margaery convinces Joffrey to open the sept doors and address the people.  
Scene 6: Joffrey and Margaery wave at the crowd.  
Scene 7: Cersei watches, unhappy.

 **Act Two**  
Scene 8: Cersei visits Tywin. She expresses her distrust of Margaery and her relationship with Joffrey.  
Scene 9: Varys visits Olenna in the gardens.  
Scene 10: Varys and Olenna discuss Littlefinger and Sansa Stark.  
Scene 11: Margaery visits Sansa. She offers Sansa the chance to marry Ser Loras, and Sansa accepts.

 **Act Three**  
Scene 12: Jaime arrives at Harrenhal and meets Roose Bolton.  
Scene 13: Maester Qyburn tends to Jaime’s wound.  
Scene 14: Rickard Karstark murders the Lannister prisoners.  
Scene 15: Robb confronts Lord Karstark and is given the choice between executing him and imprisoning him. Despite Catelyn, Edmure, and Talisa’s advice otherwise, Robb decides to execute Karstark.  
Scene 16: Karstark is executed.

 **Act Four**  
Scene 17: Robb surveys the loss of the Karstark army with Talisa. He comes up with an idea to win back the support of House Frey.  
Scene 18: Jaime bathes with Brienne. He tells the real story about why he killed the Mad King.  
Scene 19: Tyrion visits Varys to talk about Ser Mandon’s attempt on his life. Varys reveals he has no concrete evidence of who ordered the hit, and tells the story about how he was cut. He opens a box and reveals he holds the man who cut him hostage.


	5. "The Climb"

**Teaser  
**Scene 1: Cersei puts Littlefinger to the task of investigating the Tyrells.

 **Act One**  
Scene 2: Margaery and Sansa watch Loras spar with his squire. After the match, Loras speaks with Sansa and has a flirtatious conversation with his squire, Olyvar.  
Scene 3: Loras has sex with Olyvar. He mentions that he is soon to be wed.  
Scene 4: Olyvar passes off this information to Littlefinger.  
Scene 5: Littlefinger offers Sansa passage on his ship to the Vale. She declines.  
Scene 6: Lothar Frey and Black Walder Frey meet with Robb and the Tullys. In exchange for an alliance, they arrange a marriage between Edmure and Roslin Frey. Despite Edmure’s protests, Robb agrees to the proposal.   
Scene 7: A meeting between Tywin, Tyrion, and Cersei. Tywin reveals the Tyrells’ plans to marry Sansa to Loras. To counter this scheme, he betroths Sansa to Tyrion and Loras to Cersei. Both are unhappy.

 **Act Two**  
Scene 8: Tyrion and Cersei discuss their impending marriages and the attempt on Tyrion’s life. Joffrey is deduced to have given the order.  
Scene 9: Tywin meets with Olenna. He convinces her to consent to Loras and Cersei’s marriage.  
Scene 10: Robb, Catelyn, Talisa, Edmure, and the Blackfish discuss their new deal with House Frey. After the meeting, Robb learns that Talisa is pregnant.

 **Act Three**  
Scene 11: Arya and Anguy practice archery. Melisandre arrives and is greeted by Thoros.  
Scene 12: Melisandre meets Ser Barristan. They discuss the Lord of Light.  
Scene 13: Melisandre purchases Gendry from Barristan. Arya is furious.  
Scene 14: Ramsay continues to torture Theon. He demands information regarding the Greyjoy occupation of Deepwood Motte, but Theon passes out from exhaustion.

 **Act Four**  
Scene 15: Theon revives. He is being treated by Kyra, also Ramsay’s hostage. A conversation/argument ensues; Theon realizes that he made a mistake capturing Winterfell. He also confesses to faking Bran’s death. Kyra brings Ramsay into the room and, in exchange for her freedom, tells him everything Theon has said. She leaves. Ramsay pulls out a large knife and orders his guards to restrain Theon.  
Scene 16: Tyrion informs Sansa and Shae about the new marriage betrothal.  
Scene 17: Varys speaks with Littlefinger in the throne room. He reveals that he has learned about Ros.  
Scene 18: Ros is shown dead in Joffrey’s chambers. Littlefinger delivers his speech via voice-over.  
Scene 19: Sansa watches Littlefinger’s ship sail from the capital. LF delivers his speech via voice-over.


	6. "The Bear And The Maiden Fair"

**Teaser  
**Scene 1: Margaery comforts Sansa about her upcoming marriage to Tyrion.

 **Act One**  
Scene 2: Bronn and Tyrion discuss the marriage. Reference to Tysha.  
Scene 3: Roose Bolton dines with Jaime and Brienne. He agrees to return Jaime to King’s Landing; Brienne is forced to stay at Harrenhal.  
Scene 4: Tyrion gives a golden necklace to Shae. They discuss his impending marriage to Sansa.

 **Act Two**  
Scene 5: Jaime farewells Brienne. He promises to return the Stark girls to their mother.  
Scene 6: Jaime farewells Roose Bolton. He leaves the castle with Qyburn.  
Scene 7: Tyrion visits Sansa before their marriage.  
Scene 8: Establishing shot of the Sept of Baelor.  
Scene 9: Margaery tries to make small-talk with Cersei. She responds by threatening Margaery with the story of House Reyne.  
Scene 10: Sansa and Tyrion are married. Joffrey wastes no opportunity to humiliate them both; he walks Sansa down the aisle and steals Tyrion’s stepstool.

 **Act Three**  
Scene 11: The Brotherhood prepares to pursue a Lannister raiding party. Arya yells at Barristan and flees.  
Scene 12: The Hound captures Arya.  
Scene 13: Sansa and Tyrion’s wedding feast. Olenna discusses the effect the marriages will have on the Tyrell/Lannister genealogy. Tyrion becomes increasingly drunk. Tywin scolds his son and reminds him that he needs to consummate his marriage.  
Scene 14: Cersei and Loras leave the feast separately. Loras tries to make conversation, but Cersei shuts him down.  
Scene 15: Back in the main hall. Joffrey threatens Sansa with rape. He announces the beginning of the bedding ceremony. Tyrion refuses and threatens Joffrey. Tywin breaks the tension by blaming Tyrion’s behavior on his drunkenness. Tyrion agrees and takes Sansa to their chambers.  
Scene 16: Sansa begins to undress. Tyrion becomes uncomfortable and decides not to sleep with Sansa.

 **Act Four**  
Scene 17: Tyrion wakes up. Shae enters the room and deduces that the couple did not have sex.  
Scene 18: Qyburn tends to Jaime’s wound. He explains his backstory, his fascination with pyromancy, and reveals that Brienne will likely be abused at Harrenhal. Jaime speaks to the leader of his escort party and convinces him to return them to Harrenhal.  
Scene 19: Jaime enters the castle.  
Scene 20: Jaime discovers that Brienne has been thrown into a pit and forced to fight a bear. Jaime saves Brienne and leaves the castle with her.


	7. "The Rains of Castamere"

**Teaser**  
Scene 1: Arya wakes up as the Hound’s hostage. She attempts to kill him in his sleep but fails.  
Scene 2: The Hound and Arya ride on horseback. He reveals his plans to sell her back to her family at the Twins.

 **Act One**  
Scene 3: Robb reveals his plans to take Casterly Rock. Catelyn approves of the plan.  
Scene 4: Robb and his entourage approach the Twins.  
Scene 5: Robb and his entourage meet with Walder Frey and his family. He apologizes for breaking his vows. Walder makes sexual comments about Talisa but accepts Robb’s apology.  
Scene 6: Gendry and Melisandre pass King’s Landing. Melisandre reveals Gendry’s parentage.

 **Act Two**  
Scene 7: Arya and the Hound encounter a farmer and his cart. The Hound knocks the man unconscious and prepares to kill him. Arya convinces him otherwise.  
Scene 8: Melisandre returns to Dragonstone. She brings Gendry into the castle.  
Scene 9: Melisandre takes Gendry to Stannis. He recognizes Gendry’s resemblance to Robert and privately discusses him with Melisandre.  
Scene 10: Stannis visits Davos in his cell. He tells Davos about their plans with Gendry and releases him.  
Scene 11: Arya and the Hound eat outside the Twins. They get into an argument.

 **Act Three**  
Scene 12: Establishing shot of the Stark camp situated outside the Twins.  
Scene 13: Wedding ceremony of Edmure and Roslin.  
Scene 14: Melisandre calls Gendry into her chambers. She seduces him and lays three leeches on him. Stannis enters and drops the three leeches into the fire. Davos watches, disgusted.

 **Act Four**  
Scene 15: Wedding feast at the Twins. Roose Bolton discusses his recent marriage. Edmure is shown to be happy with his new wife and Lord Walder calls for the bedding ceremony to begin. As Edmure and Roslin are escorted out, the doors are shut. Robb and Talisa discuss their unborn child. The musicians begin playing ‘The Rains of Castamere’ and Catelyn looks concerned.  
Scene 16: Arya and the Hound attempt to enter the castle, disguised as a farmer and his assistant. They are not allowed inside the building. Arya sneaks off of the cart.  
Scene 17: Walder addresses Robb in a vague speech. As he speaks, Catelyn notices that Roose Bolton is wearing chainmail. The Red Wedding begins. Talisa is stabbed in the stomach, Robb and Catelyn are shot with multiple crossbow bolts, and the other men gathered in the room are slaughtered.  
Scene 18: Arya watches as Frey soldiers murder Grey Wind and other Stark men. The Hound finds Arya and knocks her unconscious.  
Scene 19: The Red Wedding winds down. The Blackfish grabs a large knife from the table and wipes out a few soldiers, including Lothar Frey. He is killed by Black Walder. Catelyn holds Walder Frey’s wife at knife-point and demands that Robb be allowed to leave. Walder refuses and Roose Bolton stabs Robb in the heart. Catelyn kills Frey’s wife and is killed by Black Walder.

 


	8. "The Wars To Come"

**Teaser**  
Scene 1: Roose Bolton watches the Stark camp’s destruction from the rooftops.  
Scene 2: Shots of Frey men murdering Stark men. Arya and the Hound witness the desecration of Robb’s headless corpse and escape the castle.

 **Act One**  
Scene 3: Sansa and Tyrion walk the gardens, making distant but playful conversation. Podrick arrives.  
Scene 4: Tyrion enters the small council chamber. He learns about the Red Wedding. Joffrey plans to humiliate Sansa, but Tyrion threatens him. Joffrey becomes angry and insults Tywin; he is ordered out. Tywin and Tyrion privately discuss the consequences of the Red Wedding and Tyrion’s new marriage.  
Scene 5: Tyrion finds Sansa crying.

 **Act Two**  
Scene 6: Davos and Gendry discuss growing up in Flea Bottom.  
Scene 7: Davos continues his reading lessons with Shireen. He comes up with an idea to write a letter to the Iron Bank. Bells ring.  
Scene 8: Stannis and Melisandre inform Davos of the Red Wedding; they want to sacrifice Gendry. Davos tries and fails to convince them otherwise.  
Scene 9: Roose Bolton and Walder Frey discuss the aftermath of the Red Wedding; Walder is the new Lord of the Riverlands and Roose is the new Warden of the North. They begin discussing Theon and the Greyjoys.  
Scene 10: A messenger approaches Pyke castle.  
Scene 11: Yara and Balon receive Ramsay’s letter. Balon sends Yara back to Moat Cailin.

 **Act Three**  
Scene 12: Theon wakes up in a tent. Ramsay visits him and taunts him about his castration. He reveals that they are outside the recently-reclaimed Deepwood Motte.  
Scene 13: Ramsay tours Theon through the destroyed castle.  
Scene 14: Ramsay and Theon reach the main courtyard. Several Ironborn captives are rounded up; they recognize Theon. Ramsay orders Theon to execute the captives. Despite his reluctance, Theon kills the men. Ramsay smiles.  
Scene 15: Ramsay and his men saddle up; he reveals that they are headed to Winterfell. They leave.  
Scene 16: Davos escorts Gendry out of his cell.  
Scene 17: Melisandre begins her sacrifice of Gendry. Davos shoots Gendry through the heart to spare him a painful death. Stannis looks furious.

 **Act Four**  
Scene 18: Arya and the Hound encounter Frey soldiers. Arya kills one and the Hound kills the rest.  
Scene 19: Jaime returns to King’s Landing.  
Scene 20: Tyrion and Cersei have a grim discussion about Sansa and their family’s situation. Jaime enters.  
Scene 21: Snow falls in King’s Landing.


End file.
